Mermaid Juvia
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Mermaid ini terpisah dari rombongannya karena telah ditangkap oleh manusia berhati es. Bagaimana kisah mermaid tersebut jika selalu hatinya disakiti oleh manusia tersebut? /"Kau hanyalah seekor ikan yang tak sengaja kutangkap!"/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Mermaid ini terpisah dari rombongannya karena telah ditangkap oleh manusia berhati es. Bagaimana kisah mermaid tersebut jika selalu hatinya disakiti oleh manusia tersebut? /"Kau hanyalah seekor ikan yang tak sengaja kutangkap!"/

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail hanya milik _sensei_ Shinji yang sangat hebat. Yaitu, Mashima Hiro-_sensei_.

**Genre: **Romance (?) dan Fantasy

**Warning: **OOC, Typo yang sangat merajarela, gaje, abal, alur kependekkan, banyak dialog(mungkin), dan hal buruk lainnya yang terdapat di dalam fic ini.

Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. Ketemu lagi dengan Shinji XD Ini adalah fic dengan pair Gray dan Juvia. Mungkin Gray akan OOC sangat, berbeda sekali sama manga ataupun anime aslinya. Yosh! Nggak usah dengerin ataupun membaca tulisan yang akan keluar sendiri(?). Mending langsung turun kebawah saja untuk yang mau membaca. Dan langsung keluar untuk yang tidak mau membaca ataupun tidak tertarik.

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

Jauh dari dasar laut, sangat dalam, terdapat sebuah kerajaan duyung. Kerajaan duyung telah di musnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Tapi duyung-duyung tersebut masih pada hidup semua. Berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal yang baru, untuk ditempati nanti. Mencari~ Mencari rumah baru untuk ditinggali bersama-sama bagaikan sebuah '_keluarga_'.

Para duyung-duyung perempuan kini sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tentang kejadian yang membuat rumah mereka hancur. Hancur menjadi debu tanpa ada sisa.

"Mengingat kejadian lalu, aku jadi sedih" kata duyung berambut pirang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak usah melihat kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Sekarang kita lihat saja yang sekarang, inilah kehidupan kita yang akan datang" kata duyung yang satu lagi, sepertinya dia sedang memberi semangat untuk lainnya.

"Menurutku yang merasa terpukul sekali adalah Juvia-_san_, ia kehilangan keluarganya, dia juga kehilangan orang yang dicintainya" lanjut duyung berambut hijau.

"Ya, sekarang dia sedang merenung disana" lanjut duyung yang berambut _scarlet_ dan menunjuk Juvia yang sedang termengun di atas tiram raksasa.

"Yah~ kalau dilihat-lihat, dialah yang paling menderita diantara kita semua. Setiap hari aku melihat dia selalu memandangi kalung yang berisikan foto. Foto itu fotonya dia sama pasangannya itu" lanjut duyung berambut silver ataupun putih, Shinji tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti rambutnya panjang dan poninya diikat keatas.

"Yah~ katannya nama pasangannya Gray-_kun _kan?"

_**~ Mermaid Juvia ~**_

Masih dalam keadaan berbincang-bincang, para putri duyung tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa Juvia telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Kemana ia pergi?

_ _Juvia P.O.V__

Sakit! Sakit yang kurasakan ini sama seperti sakit yang kurasakan saat aku kehilangan keluargaku dan juga orang yang kucintai. Sangat Sakit!

Yang kurasakan saat ini, sakit karena rambutku terjambak oleh suatu kail. Kail pancingan yang terus menarikku. Menarikku sampai ke daratan, dan... aku akan menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Terkurung di penjara yang bernama kesedihan dan berakhir dengan kematian yang tak sepantasnya. Aku akan menghilang untuk selamanya~

Itulah pikiran burukku. Sekarang hatiku sedang kosong, tak ada isinya sama sekali. Saat ini, aku seperti seekor ikan yang tertangkap oleh pancingan atas kebodohannya. Tapi aku merasa, akibat tarikan yang kencang itu, kepalaku menjadi sakit. Dan membuatku pingsang, aku akan pasrah.

__End of Juvia P.O.V__

Sekarang akan Shinji jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Saat itu, Juvia sedang termengun di sebuah tiram, kan? Dia saat itu hanyalah bengong, meratapi nasibnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau ada yang mendekat padanya. Juvia tidak sadar kalau ada yang mendekatinya karena saat itu dia sedang sibuk memandangi foto dia dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia memandangi foto tersebut dengan bermuka sedih. Karena kecerobohannya, akhirnya benda yang ternyata kail itu menyangkut pada rambut Juvia. Juvia terus tertarik, sisa menunggu sampai ke daratan saja.

Pingsan~ Ya, Juvia tak sadarkan diri. Kini ia telah sampai di daratan. Habislah dia! Seorang duyung tidak mungkin keluar dari air terlalu lama. Tentu saja orang yang memancing Juvia itu kaget melihat apa yang ia dapatkan. Seoerang putri duyung?

Orang tersebut mengendong Juvia yang pingsan itu ke rumahnya. Sesaat Juvia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah orang tersebut.

'_Gray-sama'_

_**~(())~**_

Tidak ada yang menyangka akan mendapatkan duyung. Duyung itu langka! Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melihatnya. Tapi,, orang yang satu ini malah bisa menangkapnya. Hanya dengan satu alat, yaitu pancingan! Hanya dengan alat tersebut ia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang langka!

Hangat~ Itulah yang dirasakan Juvia saat itu. Juvia baru kali ini merasakan hangat yang seperti itu. Berbeda dengan air laut yang kadang-kadang dingin dan kadang-kadang hangat. Kehangatan yang rasanya sangat... sangat... Apa ya rasanya hangat? Coklat? Stoberi? Yah~ tidak pentinglah apa iturasanya hangat. Pokoknya hangat itu rasanya sangat mengenakkan.

Juvia kini telah tersedar dari tidurnya. Ia sekarang berada di atas ranjang seseorang. Ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak berada di lautan. Melainkan tempat yang sangat asing baginya.

"Dimana aku? Dan kenapa aku bisa berubah seperti ini?" tanya Juvia.

Juvia melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah rumah sederhana tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Juvia mau berdiri dari ranjang tersebut, tapi rasanya agak sulit. Berjalan, bagaimana caranya berjalan? Percobaan pertama, Juvia memang masih jatuh. Tapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Juvia bisa berjalan dengan lancarnya.

Di meja, Juvia melihat sup hangat yang terlihat enak. Tanpa basa-basi, Juvia langsung melahapnya. Rasanya enak, itulah yang dirasakan Juvia. Masih tetap melahap supnya itu, untuk sendok yang terakhir, dia melahapnya dengan bersih sekali. Setelah ia selesai makan, langsung saja ada orang yang masuk ke dalam, rumah dan orang itu melihat Juvia yang sudah melahap habis makanan buatannya. Juvia yang kaget pun langsung berlari ke atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak usah takut, aku orang baik-baik" kata orangtersebut membereskan piring-piring yang kotor. "Ini baju untukmu!" lanjut orang tersebut melemparkan baju ke arah Juvia tanpa memandang Juvia. Juvia menangkap baju tersebut dan langsung memakainya.

"Oh, ya. Kalau kamu mau kembali ke tempat asalmu, dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke tempat dimana aku menangkapmu" lanjutnya lagi masih tetap tidak menandang Juvia. Juvia berdiri kembali, ia mendekat pada orang yang telah memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mendekat~ Makin mendekat. Juvia melihat wajah orang yang telah baik padanya.

"Gray-_sama_"

_**~(())~(())~**_

Merasa namanya dipanggil, orang yang bernama Gray tersebut menengok ke arah Juvia. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, solannya kan Juvia pacarnya Gray-_sama_" jawab Juvia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Pacar?" tanya Gray sekali lagi.

"Ya, di dunia duyung kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa Gray-_sama _lupa?" kini Juvia yang bertannya.

"Dunia duyung? Pacar? Sepasang kekasih? Sudah! Aku tak mau mendengar omong kosongmu!" kata Gray sedikit membentak dan melanjutkan acara cuci mencucinya.

"Tapi, Juvia sedang tidak beromong kosong. Juvia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya" lanjut Juvia dengan nada sedih. Juvia mengenggam tangannya dan diletakkannya di depan dadanya tersebut dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku bertemu denganmu saja baru pertama kali, mana mungkin aku pacaran sama kamu?" Gray membentak Juvia dengan begitu kasarnnya.

"Tapi, Juvia memang beneran pacar Gray-_sama_" lanjut Juvia.

Ucapan Juvia memberhentikan aktivitas Gray, kelihatannya Gray sedang marah. Ia membanting piring yang ia pegang dan menghadap ke arah Juvia.

"Aku bukan pacarmu, dan... Kau hanyalah seekor ikan yang tak sengaja kutangkap!"

Mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Gray tersebut, Juvia hanya bisa terbelalak dan menampakkan muka sedih. Hatinya tersakiti, karena orang yang ternyata mirip dengan Gray bukanlah seperti Gray yang pernah ia kenali. Bahkan ia beranggapan bahwa Juvia hanyalah seekor _'ikan'_.

Juvia berlari keluar rumah tersebut. Berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Gray itu. Gray yang satu itu telah membuat hatinya sakit! Entah kemana Juvia berlari, Juvia tak mengenal dunia itu sama sekali. Dunia yang sangat asing baginya. Rasanya ingin sekali Juvia kembali ke asalnya. Tapi ia tidak tau dimana keluarganya tersebut.

Gray yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut melihat kalung yang terlepas dari leher Juvia. Karena sentuhan lantai, kalung tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah foto Juvia dengan Gray. Gray mengambil kalung tersebut dan melihat foto yang berada di dalamnya. Mata Gray terbelalak melihat dirinya berada di foto itu berdua dengan Juvia. Gray mengambil kalung tersebut dan menggenggamnya, lalu berlari menyusul Juvia.

Juvia berlari sampai menuju sebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Kesepian taman tersebut karena keadaan yang sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Juvia melihat ayunan yang goyang-goyang sendiri. Itu seperti mainan yang ada di dunianya, tapi sedikit berbeda. Juvia mendekati ayunan itu dan menaiki ayunan itu dan dimainkannya ayunan tersebut.

Juvia bermain ayunan dengan sangat cepatnya, angin yang menerpa tubuhnya itu membuat tubuhnya terasa dingin. Gray yang daritadi melihat Juvia hanya bengong melihat Juvia yang seperti anak-anak tersebut. Tiba-tiba Juvia memberhentikan permainannya. Mengingat perkataan yang dilontarkan Gray terhadapnya.

'_Kau hanyalah seekor ikan yang tak sengaja kutangkap!'_

Ayunan yang dinaiki Juvia perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti. Setelah berhenti seutuhnya, Juvia menundukkan kepalanya dan keluarlah air mata dari matanya yang indah itu. Sambil tetap menatap bawah, Juvia berkata...

"Gray-_sama_"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Juvia berpikir itu adalah Gray, jadi Juvia menegok ke belakang dan sempat berkata 'Gray-_sama_'. Tapi ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah segerombolan preman yang mukannya sangat menakutkan. Juvia sangat ketakutan saat itu, apalagi kedua tangannya ditahan oleh preman tersebut.

"Hei gadis manis, kenapa malam-malam sendirian ke taman?" kata salah satu preman dan mulai mau memperlakukan hal yang jahat pada Juvia. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Gray telah datang menyelamatkan Juvia. Preman-preman yang tadinya menggerumuli Juvia sekarang telah pergi entah kemana.

Gray membantu Juvia berdiri, setelah itu Gray mengangkat muka Juvia yang tadi tertunduk. Juvia yang sepintas melihat wajah Gray langsung menengok ke arah lain. Tapi Gray telah mengembalikan wajah Juvia menghadap ke arahnya lagi. Gray mengeluarkan kalung Juvia dan menghadapkan kalung tersebut ke arah Juvia.

Spontan Juvia langsung memeriksa kalung yang ada di lehernya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada! Dengan secepat kilat, Juvia merampas kalung itu dari tangan Gray. Kini pegangan Gray telah terlepas, Gray berhadapan ke arah lain. Sambil mengangkat tangannya i berkata...

"Kau tak punya tempat tinggal, kalau kau mau, kembalilah ke rumahku" kata Gray dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Juvia. Reaksi Juvia saat itu adalah reaksi kaget sekaligus senang. Sebelum ia meranjakkan kakinya untuk menyusul Gray, ia tersenyum sesaat dan langsung berlari duluan ke rumah Gray. Tempat tinggal baru, keluarga baru, dunia baru, dan kehidupan baru.

_**~(())~(())~(())~**_

Pagi yang cerah~ Matahari bersinar begitu teriknya. Banyak suara yang berisik menandakan bahwa sudah ada yang melakukan aktivitas. Mengingat kejadian malam, membuat hati Juvia kembali hangat. Gray yang tadinya sangat dingin bagaikan hati yang telah beku, sekarang hatinya yang beku telah mencair karena matahari yang hangat tersebut.

Juvia melihat Gray yang sedang tidur di sofa, Juvia merasa bersalah karena ia telah merebut tempat tidur Gray. Karena itu, Juvia mau membereskan rumah yang begitu berantakkan. Walau tak begitu mengerti tentang tata cara manusia, tapi Juvia berusaha agar rumah tersebut bisa rapi.

Sama seperti di dunia duyung, barang yang berdebu pasti akan dibersihkan. Oleh karena iu Juvia membersihkan debu yang begitu tebalnya yang menempel pada jendela rumah. Padahal jendela tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah sungai yang indah. Sayang kalau pemandangan tersebut tidak terlihat hanya karena debu yang tebal.

"Sungai?" hati Juvia kini merasa sakit kembali. Ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Bagaimana keadaan keluarga lamanya? Apa mereka semua mencemaskan Juvia? Mencari Juvia? Khawatir dengan keadaan Juvia?

Juvia yang melihat sungai tersebut dari dalam rumah merasa sedih. Ia memegang jendela tersebut seperti memegang sungai itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundakknya. Juvia menghadap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Gray.

"Gray-_sama_"

"Kamu kangen sama keluarga lamamu kan? Aku bisa mengantarmu kembali ke tempat aku menangkapmu kok" kata Gray yang membuat Juvia kaget. "Lagian, mana mungkin aku menampung orang yang tak jelas untuk tinggal dirumahku" lanjut Gray tambah membuat hati Juvia sakit. Jadi, kau mau pulang, kan?" tanya Gray.

Hati Juvia sudah terlanjur tersakiti, Hati Gray sekarang sudah membeku kembali. Mungkin percuma ada cahaya matahari yang hangat. "Juvia, mau pulang" kata Juvia singkat.

"Bagus, sekarang aku antar kamu ke tempat aku menangkapmu" kata Gray berjalan menuju sungai tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Ini, adalah sungai tempat dimana aku menangkapmu. Mungkin keluargamu masih belum jauh" kata Gray menunjuk sungai tersebut.

"Baik, Juvia akan pulang. Selamat tinggal, Gray-_sama_" Juvia baru saja mau melompat ke sungai tersebut, tapi Gray menghentikannya karena tiba-tiba ada pusaran air yang begitu dasyat.

"Jangan lompat kesana, itu berbahaya!" teriaknya Gray menahan gerakan Juvia.

Setelah pusaran tersebut berhenti, muncullah beberapa putri duyung ke permukaan. Putri duyung yang muncul dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya mereka sudah tau kalau ternyata Juvia berada disana.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Juvia kaget melihat teman-temannya berhasil menemukannya.

"Juvia, kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana" tangis duyung berambut pirang mengelap air matanya yang keluar.

"Ya, lalu, kenapa ekormu?" tanya duyung berambut scarlet yang melihat ekor Juvia menghilang.

"Hilang, mungkin kalau Juvia melompat ke air ekorku bisa kembali" kata Juvia dengan tersenyum.

"Juvia-_san_! Dia Gray-_kun _bukan?" tanya duyung berambut hijau dan melihat orang yang bernama Gray itu. Orang yang merasa dibicarakan hanya membalikkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Bukan" Juvia menggeleng. "Dia bukan Gray-_sama_" lanjut Juvia.

"Tapi, kenapa mirip sekali?" tanya duyung berambut biru dan memakai pita untuk di jadikan bando(sepertinya?)

"Dia memang mirip, tapi dia bukan Gray-_sama_"

Dimulailah perbincangan antara para duyung-duyung tersebut. Gray yang merasa teracuhkan langsung saja bertindak.

"Jadi, apa kalian para ikan sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ikan?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, duyung yang paling tua dari semuannya mengeluarkan tong yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat pusaran air sang sangat besar sehingga bisa membuat orang yang terkena air itu akan terbawa arusnya jauh sekali.

"Tunggu Aqua-_san_! Jangan siksa Gray-_sama_!" teriak Juvia yang membuat Aquarius berhenti melakukan tindakkan yang akan ia lakukan tadi.

"Juvia! Dia sudah mengejek kita ikan?" marah Aquarius.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan kan?" kata Gray membenarkan perkataannya.

"Juvia tidak peduli"

"Apa? kau mau melindunginya?"

"Ya, walaupun Juvia tau kalau dia bukan Gray-_sama _yang asli. Juvia ingin tinggal bersama dengannya!" kata Juvia terus terang. Kata-katanya tersebut membuat para duyung sekaligus Gray kaget.

"Aku mengerti, kalau gitu selamat tinggal" kata Aquarius memimpin duyung lainnya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah semua telah menghilang, Juvia berlari masuk ke rumah Gray dan menangis. Gray yang masih tertinggal di luar mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dari dalam bajunya. Ia menggunakan kalung yang sama seperti Juvia. Melihat foto yang sama seperti di dalamnya.

"Juvia~ kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan kau?" katanya mengenggam kalung tersebut.

**To Be Continue**

Hohoho~ akhirnya selesai juga fic yang satu ini. Shinji berharap ada yang mau riview fic ini. Yah~ bagaimana pendapat, saran, dan kritik tentang fic ini? Ini pertama kali Shinji buat fic dengan pair ini loh...

Yosh! Arigatou buat siapa saja yang bersedia membaca fic nggak jelas ini. Silakan menanti chap. Dua jika ada yang menantinya dilain waktu yang akan datang XD

Salam dari Shinji... Jangan lupa riview, kalau mau riview silakan masuk ke dalam kotak yang sudah disediakan..

Jaa~

Jaa~

_**~ Kotak Riview ~**_

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho~# minum teh ala Tanaka. Shinji si author gila tanpa wujud telah kembali untuk melanjutkan chapter kedua dari fic Mermaid Juvia. Mungkin ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Karena Shinji tidak punya pikiran untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Yah~ seperti itu saja. Dan Shinji ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah reiview chapter satu. Dan inilah balasan dari Shinji.

**Near1001: **Iya! Iya! IYA!# ikutan lebay.

Yo! Arigatou dah riview ^^

**Neng bj a.k.a bjtatihowo: **Yah~

Shinji juga tak menyangka kalau di rumah Gray ada debu XD

Ide neng bj boleh juga tuh!

Hohoho~ Arigatou udah riview ^^

**Niha-chan The Nekoni: **Benar!

Di Indo sedikit sekali yang bikin GrUvia.

Arigatou Niha-chan XD

Yo! Arigatou udah riview ^^

Yah~ segitu saja. Ternyata memang susah mendapatkan riview sesuai yang Shinji inginkan. Tapi, tak apalah! Toh, Shinji yang ngebikin fic ini kurang bagus. Oke, sekian saja dari Shinji. Dan nikmatilah chapter terakhir ini. Silakan terus turun ke bawah untuk yang mau membaca maupun yang tertarik. Dan Shinji ucapkan dada bagi yang tak tertarik ataupun tak mau membaca. Jaa~

Oke! Ketemu lagi di bawah XD

.

.

.

_~ cerita sebelumnya ~_

"Aku mengerti, kalau gitu selamat tinggal" kata Aquarius memimpin duyung lainnya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah semua telah menghilang, Juvia berlari masuk ke rumah Gray dan menangis. Gray yang masih tertinggal di luar mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dari dalam bajunya. Ia menggunakan kalung yang sama seperti Juvia. Melihat foto yang sama seperti di dalamnya.

"Juvia~ kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan kau?" katanya mengenggam kalung tersebut.

_**~ Mermaid Juvia ~**_

_**ch. 2**_

Juvia sudah masuk ke rumah Gray dan Gray masih berdiam diri di luar rumah. Masih dengan menggenggam kalung yang ia pakai tersebut. Melihat foto didalamnya, foto yang begitu mirip dengan sang kekasih- Juvia.

**_ Gray P.O.V _**

Aku melihat foto di dalam kalung yang kukenakan. Foto tersebut sangat mirip sekali dengan duyung yang kutemui di sungai dekat rumahku. Aku sangat terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia begitu mirip dengan Juvia, apalagi dia adalah seekor duyung? Sebenarnya, aku telah amnesia. Aku tak ingat sama sekali kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku mengetahui namaku dari kalung yang kugenakan ini. Dan, mungkin orang yang disebelahku itu kekasihku. Karena, kami terlihat begitu akrab di foto tersebut.

Aku juga mengetahui bahwa namanya Juvia juga dari ukiran nama yang terukir di kalung yang kupakai. Hari-hariku biasa saja di dunia manusia. Tapi, yang aku herankan sekarang adalah foto yang tertera di kalung ini. Fotoku saat itu sedang bertelanjang dada dan Juvia yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam? Aku tak mengerti, apa yang kami lakukan saat sedang mengambil foto tersebut. Tapi, mana mungkin aku berbuat hal yang tak senonoh itu. Dan yang anehnya lagi, di belakang kami ada banyak ikan dan terumbu karang. Apa itu Cuma hiasan doang? Aku masih bingung!

Sekarang aku mau masuk ke rumahku, melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Kulihat, dia masih saja menangis terus memandangi foto yang terdapat di dalam kalungnya itu. Kalung yang dia kenakan sama dengan kalung yang kukenankan. Foto yang disana juga sama dengan foto yang kumiliki. Apa mungkin, aku... Sudahlah! Mana mungkin aku keturunan manusia ikan seperti dia?

Aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi, mendingan aku keluar untuk menenangkan otakku yang dari tadi terus berpikir. Setidaknya, mencari tempat untuk mendinginkan otakku yang panas ini. Aku lalu keluar dari rumah yang terdengar suara isak tangis tersebut. Seharusnya, kalau kita itu pria sejati, tidak mungkin kita meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menangis? Yang lebih cocok bukan meninggalkannya, tetapi menghiburnya ya, kan? Yah~ aku memang bukan pria sejati.

Sekarang aku pergi ke puncak bukit yang cukup jauh dengan rumahku itu. Biar aku tidak mendengar suara tangisan gadis itu. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi saat itu. Membuat rambutku yang pendek ini tergoyang-goyang sesuai arah angin. Aku menikmati suasana yang begitu tentram ini. Sangat, tenang.

Sudah lama aku tak merasakan ini. Saat aku pertama kali melihat dunia yang begitu indah, saat sebelumnya sempat gelap sekali. Dan, aku yakin masih ada tempat yang lain yang pernah kusinggahi. Basah!

Ya, basah! Sekarang hujan! Aku harus kembali ke rumahku.

**_ End of Juvia P.O.V _**

Gray berlari ke rumahnya secepatnya. Karena tidak ingin kebasahan karena air hujan. Secepat apapun ia berlari, tapi saat sampai rumah, tetap saja Gray basah. Entah kenapa, kalau ia basah, seperti ada yang mau merubah wujudnya. Tapi tidak bisa karena kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan.

Sesampainnya di rumah, Gray melihat Juvia yang tertidur. Mungkin karena kecapean menangis makanya ia tertidur. Gray mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian yang kering. Setelah itu, ia menyelimuti Juvia dan pergi menyiapkan makan malam. Memasak makanan yang bisa dibuatnya dan yang bisa dimakan oleh duyung seperti itu.

Setelah selesai membuat makanan, Gray pergi keluar lagi. Mumpung hujan sudah berhenti, bisa digunakan untuk jalan-jalan sekitar rumah. Memandang bintang yang sudah muncul di malam hari. Bulan dan bintang yang berpadu menjadi satu yang telah menerangi bumi ini. Walaupun hari sudah gelap, tapi masih ada yang menerangi. Walau tak ada yang menemani, tapi bulan dan bintang yang menemani malam yang sendu itu.

"Huh~ malam ini begitu indah" kata Gray disela memandang bintang dan bulan di langit. Saat itu Gray sedang tiduran di padang rumput sebelah rumahnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membaur dengan dirinya yang sedang setengah tidur. Selang beberapa menit, Gray tertidur di tempat tersebut. Tanpa memikirkan tempat, dan waktu dimana ia tidur.

Sedangkan Juvia yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya melihat makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Perutnya bunyi karena menciun bau makanan yang begitu enak. Ia tidak melihat Gray dimana-mana, tapi porsi makanan tersebut disediakan untuk dua orang.

"Apa Gray-_sama_ belum makan?" tanya Juvia pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena Juvia berpikiran kalau Gray belum makan, makanya Juvia bermaksud untuk mencari Gray dan makan bersama dengannya. Ia mencari Gray di sungai dekat rumahnya, di belakang rumahnya, di kebun, di dekat air terjun, semua tempat sudah Juvia jelajahi. Tinggal satu saja yang belum, padang rumput.

Juvia berjalan menuju tempat terakhir yang ia tuju itu. Kalau masih belum menemukan Gray, itu artinya Gray sudah ada di rumah. Juvia mengelilingi padang rumput tersebut. Tidak menemukan Gray! Huh~ percuma ia mencari Gray kemana-mana, taunya sudah ada dirumah. Itu sih pikiran Juvia, kalau di tempat terakhir tidak ada, berarti ada di rumahnya. Padahal itu belum pasti!

Yah~ hanya kekecewaan yang diterima Juvia. Tidak menemukan Gray, sangat mengecewakan baginya. Juvia bercalan menghindar dari tempat tersebut, tapi karena tak hati-hati, ia tersandung batu yang cukup besar dan akhirnya terjatuh ke rumput tersebut. Tapi yang dirasakannya bukan kesakitan. Juvia terjatuh di suatu benda yang lembut dan hangat.

"Aduh~"

Juvia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Sepertinya suara rintihan tersebut dikenali oleh Juvia. Makanya ia menlihat wajah orang yang merintis kesakitan tersebut. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Gray! Ternyata Gray ada disana. Padahal sebelumnya Juvia mengira kalau Gray sudah pulang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" tanya Gray sedikit membentak.

"Juvia mencari Gray_-sama_" jawab Juvia dengan malu-malu.

"Udah makan?" tanya Gray sekali lagi.

"Belum" Juvia menggeleng. "Juvia maunya makan sama Gray_-sama. _Gray-_sama _belum makan, kan?" tanya Juvia pada Gray.

Gray tidak menjawab, itu artinya Gray memang belum makan. "Kalau gitu kita makan berdua yuk!" ajak Juvia menarik tangan Gray sampai ke rumahnya.

Sesampainnya di rumah Gray, Juvia menarik bangku yang sedikit ke dalam dan mempersilahkan Gray duduk. Seharusnya Gray yang seperti itu, kenapa malah Juvia yang melakukannya? Yah~ tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang untuk mereka adalah makan! Mengisi perut kosong mereka karena belum makan siang.

Selesai makan, Juvia beranjak ke ranjang lalu menggunankan selimut dan akhirnya tertidur tanpa menghiraukan piring kotor yang masih berada di atas meja itu. Gray yang melihat Juvia langsung tidur hanya menampakkan muka kesal. Aku lagi yang mencuci?_pekiknya kesal. Yah~ jadi Gray yang mencuci lagi deh. Nah, selesai mencuci, Gray langsung lompat ke sofa dan akhirnya tertidur.

Paginya, lagi-lagi Juvia ke sungai tempat ia ditangkap oleh Gray. Merenungkan nasibnya, ya~ nasibnya memang benar-benar apes sesudah kerajaan duyung dihancurkan. Kehilangan orang tua, kekasih, dan keluarga lama.

Setelah satu jam merenung di tempat itu, Gray datang mendekati Juvia. Gray duduk di sebelahnya dan berbicara dengan Juvia. Gray mengeluarkan kalung yang tersimpan di dalam bajunya yang tergantung pada lehernya dan menunjukkan pada Juvia.

"Kalung itu?" pekik Juvia terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mengapa aku mempunyai kalung yang sama sepertimu dan foto yang sama pula. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Kejadian beberapa bulan lalupun aku tidak mengingatnya. Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanya Gray.

"Gray-_sama _yang Juvia kenal... Orangnya sangat baik, ramah, pandai, humoris, tampan, keren, dan sangat menyayangi diriku. Karena kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Gray-_sama _ikut pertempuran untuk membela kerajaan kami. Tapi, Gray-_sama _hilang entah kemana setelah kejadian tersebut. Yah~ karena kerajaan kami sudah hancur, kami mau mencari rumah baru. Eh! Gomen, Juvia malah jadi cerita deh" kata Juvia panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu"

Tiba-tiba, ada pusaran yang sama seperti pas segerombolan duyung datang menjemput Juvia. Setelah pusaran tersebut berhenti, muncullah duyung-duyung yang sama pula. Duyung tersebut menyerang Juvia dan Gray. Salah satu duyung mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menyuruh air di sekelilingnya untuk menangkap Gray. Air tersebut melilit di tubuh Gray dan menjeburkan Gray ke sungai tersebut.

"Apa yang Aqua-_san_ lakukan?" tanya Juvia sedikit panik.

"Menyadarkan Gray-_kun_" kata Aquarius dan menyeret Gray sampai menuju air.

Di ayun-ayunkan Gray di dalam air, begitu lama~ padalah kalau lama-lama di dalam air, manusia bisa mati. Tapi kenapa Gray malah bisa bernapas di dalam air tersebut. Dan, walau sedikit berbahaya, Aquarius menghantamkan kepala Gray ke batu karang terdekat disana.

"Aqua-_san_ itu berbahaya!" teriak Juvia histeris.

'Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membuat Gray-_sama_ mu akan kembali mengingat dirimu" kata Aqua.

Kepala Gray menghantam batu karang tersebut dan pingsan sesaat. Aquarius membawa Gray kembali ke daratan. Tak beberapa lama, Gray berubah menjadi sosok yang sama seperti mereka. Memiliki ekor, dan bersisik. Juvia sangat kaget saat itu, tak dapat menahan tangisannya. Terharu~ Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Setelah beberapa menit, Gray terbangun dari pingsannya itu. Melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ju..Juvia! Kau Juvia, kan?" tanya Gray.

"Gray -_sama_, kau..."

"Aku tidak ingat, apa yang kulakukan beberapa bulan lalu. Yang kuingat, hanya pertarungan" kata Gray.

Dimulailah pembicaraan yang begitu panjang dan mengharukan. Ternyata orang yang ditemukan Juvia adalah orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Walau banyak hal yang membut Juvia sakit, tapi akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Dengan pengakhiran, Gray dan Juvia kembali ke keluarga lamanya.

**~ OWARI ~**

Yaha! Akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata endingnya buruk sekali yah. Namanya juga Shinji tak punya pikiran untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Yah~ tapi Shinji uncapkan terima kasih karena sudah ada yang mau membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini. Sudah, sekian saja dari Shinji. Silakan berikan kritik, saran, dan pendapat yang akan kalian tumpahkan di kotak yang bernama kotak riview...

Oh ya, sekilas pemberitahuan. Fic Shinji berikutnya...

_**~ Scarlet Thief ~**_

Scarlet Thief adalah seorang pencuri yang sangat terkenal. Sangat sulit untuk Ia selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran polisi manapun. Walaupun begitu, ada polisi yang tidak mudah menyerah rupanya. Polisi yang bernama Jellal Fernandess ini, akan berusaha menangkap Scarelet Thief untuk menepati janjinya pada sang sahabat, Erza Scarlet.

Yah~ itulah summary fic Shinji berikutnya. Kalau ada yang tertarik, silakan menunggu Shinji sampai mempublish fic tersebut. Pengakhiran dari Shinji.

_Jaa~_

_Jaa~_

..

..

..

..

..

Mind to Review?

..

..

..

Kotak Riview

..

R  
E

V

I

E

W

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

V


End file.
